My Little Hellsing
by kingxana0
Summary: Vampires, creatures of the night that seek to hunt down living beings and draing them of their blood. These monsters no nothing of morals or honor, killing all those who oppose them. In order to protect the world from this darkness an organization known as Hellsing was created, using the best weapons and magic available they hunt down those who would seek to harm the innocent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellsing Estate, Equestria**

**10 Years Ago**

A young filly bolted down the ancient hallways of her family's castle, her face frozen into a look of terror at thought of being caught by those who were seeking her. It had only been a hand full of hours since the young girl's father had been taken by a horrid illness, and yet her uncle was already attempting to take everything her father had left her, even if it meant having to kill the young Pegasus to do it. The Pegasus ran down a flight of stairs, reaching the lowest level of the castle. Dust clung to her usually clean light blonde fur and mane, and her glasses had fallen off a bit ago. She wished desperately that her young wings could lift her away from this horrid situation, but they weren't developed to the point of flight yet.

Her uncle had never been charmed with the idea of her father, a wealthy and powerful unicorn, marrying a simple weather working Pegasus like her mother. Oh he had bit back his distain if only to keep peace with his brother, but with him gone all of the ambition and hatred was flowing like toxin into a river. He had always been interested in the family fortune, and despite the young filly's father's generous and giving nature the handouts had never been enough.

"Come out now Integra, I just want to have a little chat with you." Her uncle's snake like voice rang out through the castle as the hoof beats of himself and his two lackeys made their way slowly toward her.

The filly bit back a noise of fear that threatened to make its way out of her throat. If she was really going to die she would do it as a true Hellsing, with honor and bravery in the face of danger. She finally stopped once she had found the door that her father had told her about.

_If ever you find yourself in danger, go down to the oldest part of our home, find the cell with the symbol of our family and open it. Within you will find the key to your salvation. Our family's darkest secret. _

Those were the words her father had spoken to her on his deathbed, minutes before passing into the afterlife.

The Pegasus took a deep breath before pushing the door opens, walking into the dark room quickly. The only light from within the room bled in from outside torchlight. Dust and cobwebs clung to every bit of the old room, showing that this place had not been entered in years. Sitting on the floor of the room was a very old looking corpse of a unicorn, black fur covering a body that looked like it was just bones covered by a thin layer of flesh that clung to it. "What…what is this?" the young Integra asked herself, not able to understand why her father would send her here to be protected. All that was in this room was a dead body that seemed to have worn down with age.

Before these questions could be answered however a knife flew from the door and slashed along her cheek, sending a small spray of blood onto the floor and the Unicorn's corpse. "Well it seems we finally found you my sweet Integra." her uncle and his goons walked into the room. Her uncle was dressed in a suit jacket and monocle, the very definition of high society on his flank sat a cutie mark with a bag of money, showing his ultimate desire was only to gain more. Behind him were two slightly larger Unicorn's, one of whom was holding a number of floating knives around him with his magic.

Integra swallowed her fear and turned to face her uncle with a blank look. "Are you so obsessed with the family fortune that you would kill your own niece just to obtain it?" she knew that her uncle was far beyond the point where he could feel guilt for his actions, but she wouldn't allow herself to die without speaking her piece on the mater.

He scoffed and shook his head. "By all rights this estate should belong to me. If not for your whore of a mother seducing my brother all of this would be mine by blood rights upon his death. A thief like you should not act so high and mighty, but I suppose somepony of a lower class just couldn't understand that," he tapped his hoof against the ground. "Hurry up and finish her boys, we need to report how my niece committed suicide in the wake of her father's death, if we move fast enough the bank might load up my own account with bits and move this place into my name before a fortnight passes," He waited for the next knife to fly, but nothing happened. "Well?!" he demanded, looking back at his thugs.

"S…sir the body!" one of the Unicorn's slowly backed up from the sight, and the one holding the knives seemed to be frozen in place.

Integra's Uncle looked past Integra and froze, moving back a few steps at the sight before him. The once dead looking Unicorn on the ground had moved forward, a long and serpent like tongue running along the floor and lapping up Integra's fallen blood like a dog drinking from a water bowl. Once the floor had been cleaned of the blood the creature turned his eyes toward Integra, than moved them toward the Unicorn's at the door. Its eyes glowed blood red, like the deepest burning fires of Tartarus itself. The creature opened its mouth and let out a roar, revealing rows of teeth that looked like they would find a better home in a sharks mouth.

"K…kill that thing!" the Uncle screamed out and the knife wielding Unicorn finally came to his senses, sending the weapons directly into the former corpses body. Each struck, but the creature didn't seem to even notice them, moving forward at speed that seemed to make him take the form of a shadow before slamming his hoof into the knife using Unicorn and slamming his head against the wall, letting out a primal roar as the Unicorn's skull was cracked open against the old stone, freeing its blood and leaving brain matter caked on the wall.

The other thug sent out a blast of magic into the black furred Unicorn, but like the knives it didn't seem to be hurt by it. The red eyed monster picked up the body of the now dead Unicorn and tossed it at the other thug, sending him into a wall, with a sickening crack. The thug's spin had been broken by the impact with the wall, leaving him a twitching mess on the floor until his body finally moved no more.

The Uncle attempted to run, but the creature simply turned and looked into her Uncle's eyes, freezing him in place.

Integra watched the scene in horror, having never seen or imagined this kind of violent display before. She should be horrified, trying to run away from this. But for some reason she didn't feel threatened by this monster that had seemingly risen from the dead to kill her Uncle's thugs. "W..who are you?" she finally asked, trying to hold back the shaking sound in her voice.

The black furred Unicorn made his way over to her and dipped his body in a bow. "I am a monster in service to the Hellsing family." He rose from his bow to walk over to one of the fallen knives, picking it up and carrying it before Integra, placing it in front of her. "How may I serve you, my Mistress?"

The young filly looked at the monster before her, unable to believe the turn of events that had occurred in what felt like only a number of seconds. She looked down at the knife, and then at her uncle, the man who would so easily betray his own family just for power.

_The family name of Hellsing is important my dear, we are what stands in the night against all the monsters of this world. The blood in your veins carries with it a sacred duty to protect this world._

Her father's words. The young filly grabbed the knife and made her way over to her uncle. She saw fear in his eyes, yet he was still held in place by the power of the creature her blood had awakened. "Any last words, uncle?"

"I…you can't do this…we are family." the Unicorn finally managed to speak past the spell, each word layered with terror and pleading. He was scared for his life, not wanting to die.

"I am not family with a monster," the young Peagsus lifted the blade and prepared to strike. "I am a Hellsing, and this is what we do to monsters." she swung the blade down toward her uncle.

He gave a cry, and then there was silence.

**Cheddar, Equestria**

**Present Day**

The town of Cheddar has been known for being a quiet community building on the outskirts of a forest that provided a decent number of crops, managed to stay self-sufficient enough to be rated as one of the best producing communities in all of Equestria. They were also famous for their cheese, which is how it is said the town had gotten its name in the first place. It was rare to go a day without some of the farm ponies in the town to not travel out on their normal trade routes to deliver their supplies to the markets of other towns. Which was why after none of their usual vendors had heard from them for about a week they began to worry. At first some just assumed there was some minor trouble with the usual routes or a Parasprite infestation, but when a small ground from the traders union had been sent out and not heard from it was only natural that the royal guard would be called.

Despite Equestria being a mostly peaceful land there were small groups that were paid by the royals in Canterlot to act as first respond units. Most were staffed by a high ranking Guardpony who would train and lead the group to wherever they were called. Despite not having the same supplies that the normal guard had they were still well equipped to handle any of the normal troubles of their sectors, especially in a time of great peace like now. The worst things most of them had faced were the occasional wild animal that had wandered too far into a town and caused trouble.

When the small militia had received the call they had made quick progress to the town, calling in another group from a bit further away to aid them. After all an entire town going silent could be caused by a dragon or some other dangerous beast. By the time they had arrived it was already night, and group of the three highest ranking officers stayed back to form of a command post to coordinate the efforts of the rescue team. Three other ponies were asked to stay behind to act as guards for them, and the rest of the group, made up of a mixture of Earth pony, Peagsus, and Unicorn made their way down to the town in order to investigate. By the time they had finally made their way down Celestia's sun had made its full decent, and Luna's moon and the light from the horns of the Unicorns were the only things lighting up the otherwise pitch black town.

The houses and various shops within the town seemed untouched by beast or dragon, raising the suspicions of the various members of the militia. "Maybe the town got sick," A meek Earth pony with light brown fur and a blonde mane suggested, looking around at the empty streets. "If that's a possibility shouldn't we pull back and see if we can't get some doctors?"

A large Peagsus laughed a bit, rubbing the Earth ponies mane a bit. "Come on Seras, scared of a couple of germs?" a few of the militia members laughed nervously, still clutching their spears or bows in case it really was some monster.

"N…no sir." The Earth pony named Seras put on a brave face and shook her head, not wanting to look weak to the members of the militia. They had treated her like family ever since she had joined in, and she wanted to do her best.

"Good," the Pegasus looked back toward the rest of the ponies. "Stay calm, if it was a disease that caused this than the town ponies would have gotten together into a place that could hold them all until somepony sent for help, we should fan out and check the barns."

The ponies broke up into groups of three or four and began to move toward various destinations. Seras turned toward the leader and spoke up. "What about the church nearby, they might have gone there, right Horas?"

Despite not having an official religion in the kingdom many ponies choose to worship Celestia and Luna as if they were deities. Despite protests by the two sisters at having themselves be the focus of any sort of worship like that there were still communities that would form Churches were tales of the two sisters and various other beings were spoken of and prayed too.

"Hm, yeah that makes sense," the Horas gave the mare a smile. "Quick thinking there Seras, hey Phi!" he turned and shouted toward a nearby Unicorn. "We are going to go check the Church, come with us."

The Unicorn gave a mock salute and smiled, walking over toward them. "Sir yes Sir" he said with a wink toward Seras. Phil had always been known as a bit of a joker in the group, never really taking things to seriously. He always bemoaned their actually existence as a militia and always said they should be doing something more useful than training all day.

The three of them made their way toward the Church, a large building with a painted sun and moon on the front. It might have once been beautiful, but now the two were crossed out by two X's that appeared to be made of blood. "Form up" the Peagsus said, taking a firm hold of his spear as he moved toward the doors.

Phil lost his usual smile and set his horn to glow, ready to cast a shield or attack spell as needed. "Right"

"Roger" Seras took her bow and an arrow off her back, placing the fletching and string in her mouth and using a hoof to keep the body steady, moving forward steadily. She hadn't gotten her cutie mark in archery by accident, and she could run a mile holding this stance.

The Horas opened the door, ready for whatever lay on the other side.

"What's taking those other slackers so long." a Unicorn groaned from inside of the tent that had been set up to act as the base of operations. Ever since being forced to leave Canterlot guard duty to go train a bunch of thick headed ponies outside of the castle gates he had bemoaned his misfortune, wondering just what he had done to be forced to leave the luxury and comfort of the castle to be sent out into the ass backward towns outside of it.

"Sir, we have a large group of ponies approaching." one of the ponies from outside called in to him.

'_About time'. _He thought to himself before exiting the tent, expecting to see a group of tired ponies who had been marching all day.

However his expectations were proven wrong, as the group outside wasn't the militia at all. Instead it was a group of almost fifty ponies, all wearing red sashes and carrying finely crafted weapons and armors. On each sash an insignia of a shield with the name 'Hellsing' at the top of them. Arriving with the group of ponies was a small carriage pulled by two very strong and heavily armored stallions. The first to exit the carriage was an older Earth pony stallion who wore a neat suit over his silver fur, and a small monocle over his left eye and his mane was tied back in a small ponytail. He lowered the steps of the carriage and moved out of the way while another figure moved out.

The other pony that stepped out was a female Pegasus with blonde fur and a pair of glasses over her eyes. Her face held a deep frown as she starred down the militia leaders and their guards. "Where are the rest of your number?" she asked, almost as if she was commanding them.

"Why the rutting hell should I tell you?" the commander asked, walking over toward the Peagsus with a scowl that matched her own.

The older stallion began to step forward, but the Pegasus held up her hoof in order for him to pause. "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization which works under the direct eyes of Queens of Equestria. I will ask again and you will answer me soldier, or I will have you thrown into the dungeons for insubordination. Where are your men?" each word she spoke had a cold intensity to it.

The commander froze at the sound of Integra's voice. The last time he had felt so much control and power in a voice had been his drill instructor, a man who had fought against dragons and lived to tell the tale about it with only the most minor of scars. And yet this Peagsus had managed to make his drill instructor sound like a scolding parent with the intensity of her words. "I sent them to investigate the town Sir!" he almost threw up a salute to the woman, only barely stopping himself from doing so.

"You damn bloody fools." she whispered under her breath before moving past him into the tent, followed close behind by the old stallion.

"Whats going on here?" the Unicorn asked after following them in. "What's Hellsing, why are you and your organization here?"

Integra walked over to the map on the ground, sitting only once the older stallion placed a soft pillow for her to rest upon. "Tell me Commander…" she waited for him to add his name.

"Wildbuck." The Unicorn added in.

"Commander Wildbuck, have you ever heard of a creature known as a vampire?" the Peagsus looked at the map, not bothering to look up at the expression on the other ponies face. The older stallion pulled out a small pipe from the pocket of his coat, loading it up with tobacco and offering it to the woman. She took it with a nod and the stallion struck a match to light it for her.

"Vampires?" the Unicorn shook his head. "You mean the old legends ponies tell to scare colts and fillys at campfires?"

The Peagsus looked up; a serious and dark look on her face. "I can assure you Commander that these creatures are no legend, they are a very real fact of life. And if your ponies are in that town" she sighed and took a long drag from the pipe. "Then they are already dead." The Pegasus sighed and looked back at the map. "Or worse"

A stallion slowly moved through the forest with a dark smile on his face, pausing for a moment to look up at the moon, which was full and casting its light onto the world with all its glory. The pony wore a wide brimmed red fedora and a black and red coat which rode loosely on his back. His eyes were covered by a pair of round orange glasses. Where he walked it seemed the darkness of the forest grew even deeper, and the shadows of the trees disappeared into the singular blackness that followed the pony around.

"A beautiful night like this makes me hungry…" he gave himself a self-satisfied grin before continuing down the forest path.

"…for a drink." He laughed and continued toward Cheddar. He did after all have orders to follow.

"What the buck!" Phil almost fell back as the door opened, revealing countless dead ponies lying in the Church, blood staining almost every wall and stone on the floor. Standing at the front of the Church was an Earth pony with a grin plastered on his face, white and grey fur pepper across his body and a scarf tied around his neck.

"Watch your language! Don't you know you are in a house of the Gods?" the stallion chuckled to himself under his breath, watching the group of three. "I see that more ponies have found their way to our little town, to join us" the stallion stomped and the bodies of the dead began to rise. Most of them had chunked ripped off their bodies, some even still bled from their wounds. However their blood was black as tar, and their eyes were glassed over.

The Peagsus was the first to act, stabbing one of the undead ponies that charged them, running it through. However the undead pony didn't stop its attack, instead it simply pushed its body forward through the spear and bit down hard on the flesh of the Peagsus, summoning a scream from the winged pony.

Seras quickly launched a volley of arrows, however the undead ponies didn't even seem to flinch as the bolts pierced their skin.

"Run!" Phil pushed Seras away and began to launch bolts of magic toward the creatures.

"But what about you?" Seras asked, feeling tears come to her eyes. She had already lost one family, she didn't want to lose another one.

"I will be fine, I didn't spend all those days training just to be taken down by some weird creatures" his voice was confident despite his body shaking.

Seras bit back a cry and nodded, running out of the town. Everywhere she ran seemed to have more of those creatures, attacking the other militia members who did their best to fight back. It was an absolute slaughter, blood and other gore littered the ground around her as the beasts ripping into and bit off chunks of her friends. What horrified her most through was those who weren't devoured utterly actually stood up and joined with the hoard, devouring any living pony around them.

"This has to be a nightmare, this is just a nightmare" Seras spoke to herself as she kept running, forcing the tears down so they wouldn't blind her as she ran. She wanted to wake up in the militia house with all her friends, hug Phil and tell him that he was amazing, joke around with the Commander Wildbuck and be with her friends. But she knew that this insanity wasn't a nightmare, and she kept running as fast as she could.

"Why a vampire kills another creature with high intelligence it will eventually become a ghoul, unless said creature is a virgin, in which case the vampire will create another one of its kind, though I have my doubts this one would make another of its kind" Integra let out a stream of smoke from her mouth and allowed the stallion next to her to take it to refill it. "Thank you Walter" the stallion nodded a bit. "As I was saying a ghoul is the body of a non-virgin killed by a vampire, you might think of them as zombies, it's a decent enough analogy for them. They are fast, strong, durable, and can't be killed by normal weapons or magic." Walter placed the pipe back down for Integra to place in her mouth. "The vampire is most likely trying to build an army of the dead, using this town as a starting point"

The Wildbuck had gone pale at the idea of all of the ponies under his command being slaughtered by the monster Integra had been describing to him, feeling the weight of each death on his back. "What do we do?" he asked, for the first time in his career he was unsure about what to do.

"You and your remaining ponies should stay here and wait it out with my forces, I already have a highly trained operative in the area that will take care of the problem" she blew out a thin stream of smoke.

The Wildbuck blinked. "Only a single pony to face that monster, are you insane?!" After the dire warnings the Peagsus had given he couldn't believe she would send a single pony in to fight the beast.

A small grin formed on Integra's face. "Did I ever say this agent was a pony?"

Seras continued to run through the forest, trying her best to avoid tripping or falling in the unfamiliar area. Eventually she reached a large clearing in the forest, an area that must have been chopped down to make materials for the houses. Before she could continue running however she saw the undead townfol,k some carrying weapons and others wielding farming equipment, start coming out of forest surroundings, trapping her in a circle of the undead.

"A valiant effort, you should be commended for managing to make it so far" the priest from the church in the town made his way past the living dead and toward her.

Seras quickly fired an arrow toward him. "Stay back!" she shouted.

The priest caught the arrow between his teeth, which looked to be pointed like dragons teeth rather than the usual flatness of a normal ponies teeth. The stallion bit down and broke the arrow with a laugh. "Honestly you mortals do amuse me so" he moved so quickly that Seras couldn't hope to keep up, moving behind her and putting a hoof around her neck. "You smell quite delicious you know" the priest ran his tongue along the Seras's neck. "Virgin blood always does taste the best, but I am afraid that I can't have you turning after I am done" he began to run his back hoof against hers with a chuckle. "I think I will rape you first, then drain you dry and turn you into a good little ghoul"

The young militia member tried to keep a brave face on, despite what this monster was suggesting he would do to her. She knew that none of the others would lose their nerve at this, and she wouldn't let herself. _Celestia help me. _She thought quietly to herself.

Suddenly a small group of the undead exploded into gysers of blood and guts as a pony dressed in a red coat and hat made his way into the clearing. "Well what do we have here?" he asked himself. "A halfcocked vampire and an army of ghouls." The pony shook his head. "It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic"

The priest glared at the newly arrived pony. "And just who the hell are you?" the vampire demanded.

The black furred pony tilted his head to the side. "I am your death"

The vampire priest laughed loudly and mockingly. "My death, really?" he shook his head. "Pathetic, kill him!" he demanded of his ghoul army.

The army obeyed, lobbing swords, spears, arrows, rocks, and anything they could find at the pony. Each one hit, the red covered stallion didn't even try to dodge. Each blow rang out a laugh, despite the blood pooling around him and the guts that spilled from his open wounds. His laughing was only silence when a spear went through his throat, and even then a sort of chocking noise could be heard. After almost a full minute of attack the pony finally fell over, not moving.

"Hm, who's pathetic now?" the preist said with a hint of satisfaction in his tone, breaking out into a loud laugh.

Seras looked at the dead body, horror at the brutal death shocking her to the very core. What had the pony even been trying to do?

The moon came over the clearing, filling the area with its light. It was under this light that the vampire and Seras both noticed the blood on the ground was starting to move. Both the blood of the fallen body and that dripping from the ghouls, and even blood that seemed to come straight from the city to mix together in a giant pool under the dead body, before flowing into it. The body exploded into thousands of bats, swirling around like a vortex before disappearing all at once, leaving the red suited pony with a grin on his face. "Where were we?"

"Your agent is a vampire?" Wildbuck asked, shocked by the very idea. She had just gone on explaining how vampires were the ultimate evil, and yet she had one under her employ? What sort of madness was going on here?

Integra nodded with a small laugh. "Yes, normal creatures make poor vampire hunters, after all they are frail, weak, corruptible on all levels, and they can't be turned into weapons by our enemies. The only real defense against a vampire is an even more powerful vampire" she allowed Walter to take the empty pipe out of her mouth. "The Hellsing organization employees one such creature, and I assure you, he has more power than any other vampire on this planet."

The red wearing pony removed his hat and tossed it to the side, revealing a white horn atop his head, once which glowed red as it slowly removed something under its coat. A long and beautiful crafted silver sword, a jewel at its hilt that glowed with the same color as the midday sun. Along its body the words '**Hellsing: Excalibur'** on one side, and the other had the words '**Disgraced dead rest.'** He pointed the blade toward the priest and from its tip a small orb of fire appeared, launching forth a beam that caused one of the ghouls to explode in a geyser of blood and bones. He continued this attacking, swinging the sword around him and aiming its shots to kill the army of ghouls the vampire had assembled without breaking a sweat. Whenever one got close he would slash through it with the actual blade, which caused the undead creature to explode into dust.

"How…" the vampire priest began to shake and tried to back away, bring Seras with him. "How can he be killing them…its…its that sword!" he looked at the weapon being used by the Unicorn with pure fear in his eyes.

The Unicorn looked toward the priest with a grin, revealing the same row of sharp teeth the priest had. "A sacred statue from the first castle of Equestria, melted in fire taken from the sun and forged into a blade blessed by Celestia, Luna, and a number of other powerful forces of light. At its base lies the core of a dragon, compressed and ever burning to provide it with even more power. Whatever is struck by this sword shall never rise again" he gave the vampire a mocking grin. "Care to find out first hand?"

The priest shook his head. "Why…why fight for these pathetic mortals when you are a God?" he pulled Seras up to shield himself. "Move another step and I will kill her, I swear I will!"

The Unicorn looked at Seras for a moment. "Tell me girl, are you a virgin?"

Seras's face turned a shade of deep red. "What!?" she asked. She might be in a horrid position but she still had some decency.

"You bastard!" the priest caught onto the other vampires plan immediately, his cold body shaking in terror.

"Answer the question!" he demanded.

"Yes, I am!" Seras answered, closing her eyes and feeling the blood flow to her face, still having the good grace to be embarrassed by such a question.

The Unicorn sent his blade flying forward and ran through Seras, striking the vampire in the heart and forcing him to let go. Before the priest could make any other action he moved forward and ran his horn into the vampire priests chest, sending out a burst of magic and destroying its entire body, reducing it to ash. "Hardly worth the effort" he muttered to himself before walking over to the fallen Seras.

"Help…me…" Seras felt her vision start to fade as blood slowly pooled spilled out of her body. "..I…I don't want to die"

The Unicorn leaned down to her level, putting a hood against her face and turning it to look at him. "Are you sure about that?" he asked in a kind tone.

Seras had enough strength left to nod her head before passing out.

"Very well" the vampire lowered his head to her neck and opened his mouth wide, sinking his fangs into her neck and slowly drinking in the blood that came out of it. He let go once he had taken enough and moved her onto his back, walking back toward the basecamp.

Integra waited at the edge of the woods with Walter standing next to her, a coat over her body to give her comfort from the nights chill.

Finally the vampire came into view, walking out of the forest with another pony on his back. "My Mistress" he said with a nod of his head, dropping the girl off before them.

Integra looked down at Seras, noticing the bite mark and the now sharpened teeth. "Is that…" she shook her head. "Alucard, why would you do something like this?"

He smiled gently and shook his head. "She wanted to live, it was her own choice"

Integra sighed and turned toward Walter. "Load her up and confirm identity with the Commander, I will start working on a cover story and maybe this debacle won't ruin years of hard work" she sighed and turned around to move toward her carriage, sparing a moment to look back at the now immortal girl. "Luna help you girl, for no one else can now" she moved into her carriage and gave her orders to return home.

There was still more work to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

"…and then Starswirl said 'there is not enough cake in the land to sate my hunger' right before he fell off the bar table," Celestia laughed and shook her head a bit. "I always told that old stallion that he couldn't hold his apple whiskey."

Luna shook her head a bit and a smile formed on her face. "Yes, I remember how after the first cup he would chase any mare in the room, I remember one night he sought a rather young white Alicorn," she laughed a bit as her sister blushed deeply. "I do believe he was quite confused to find half his beard burned off in the morning."

Celestia coughed into her hoof and looked the other way. "Well let's just be thankful that we convinced him that he faced a mighty dragon. I swear the only thing that pony loved more than his beard was his spells." the two sisters shared a laugh and raised their tea cups, using their magics to bring the cups to their lips and slowly drink in the delicious liquid.

Ever since the two Princesses had been reunited they had made a point to try and meet at least once a month for a small tea party for just the two of them, sharing funny stories and keeping each other up to date on whatever new thing had caught their interest. It was rare that either ruler was able to be open and honest with another creature, so these small meetings were something both of them looked forward too.

That's what made it all the more difficult when a scroll suddenly appeared between them, over their table and tea set that had come as a gift from some foreign dignitary so long ago. The scroll was sealed by a bright red H, the symbol both sisters knew belonged to the Hellsing organization.

Luna caught the scroll with her magic, setting the tea cup down and standing up. "I must take my leave my sister."

Celestia watched her sister leave, the once bright smile on her face reduced now to a sad expression. Hellsing was one of the darkest secrets in Equestria, an organization that hunted down and destroyed those creatures that would cause anarchy if ever revealed to the populace. Their methods were brutal, reminding her more of Sombra than Equestrian strategy. Absolute elimination of the target, no questions asked and cleaned up well enough to make it look like nothing had ever happened. "Evil unto evil" she sighed and took a sip of her tea, wondering why it now tasted bitter rather than sweet.

* * *

Luna walked through the halls with purpose, breaking the seal on the scroll and quickly scanning through its contents, scowing as she reached the last line. "Guards!" two of her Bat Pony guards made their way to her, ready and willing to destroy anyone their lady ordered them against. "We have need of your services to cast a spell"

The two looked uncertainly at each other before turning to her. "We shall do whatever we can to aid you Princess."

She nodded and walked into a small room with a single mirror sitting within it, pointing toward it. "Stand on either side and spread thy wings" her orders came fast, and her guards moved into position quickly, spreading their bat like wings wide. "Open the gate" her horn glowed with mana and the mirror ceased to show her reflection, instead showing the inside of a large and well adorned office. Luna looked toward her guards with a thankful nod. "Hold thy positions until I return,"

* * *

Luna stepped through the portal and found herself in the large office, only scarsly adorned with a few paintings and filled up by a large desk. Behind the desk sat Integra, looking through a few papers and signing some of them. Next to her stood Walter, at the ready for whatever services he might need to provide.

"Lady Luna, a pleasure to see you once again." Walter gave a small bow to the Princess.

"It seems you have gotten my letter," Integra turned the chair to look at Luna, pipe in her mouth and slowly drawing in the smoke before letting it out of the other side of her mouth. "Unless this is just a pleasant visit."

Luna felt the need to repress a smirk from coming to her face at the actions of the youngest and only remaining heir to the Hellsing family. Long ago she might have smited another being for not bowing down to her or her sister, but the Hellsing's had always been an exception. They were a proud family with a bloodline that could be traced back multiple generations, and each one help onto the pride of their station stronger then the last. Their pride was strong, but with good reason. As someone who had lived to see so many generations come and go before being imprisoned Luna could respect that.

"Woulds't thou joke at a time such as this?" she asked, looking directly into Integra's eyes. "That which Alucard has done goes against the very lines we set for Hellsing not to cross, turning a pony into a vampire, siring a fellow nightwalker?" she held a level stare at Integra. "What dost thou have to say?"

For a few moments Integra was silent, simply puffing away on her pipe before taking it out of her mouth and handing it to Walter, who put it away in one of the desk drawers. "It would be much easier for this conversation to continue if you spoke in a modern tongue."

The purple Alicorn blinked in surprise, before remembering who she was talking to. Most would call the Pegasus a madmare for saying something like that to the Princess, but those who knew of Hellsing knew that nothing could phase them, and they spoke their minds plainly. "Very well, what is going on Integra?" her question was honest and filled with worry, the different standings tossed aside as the Princess spoke to the one before her on equal grounds.

"I think it would be easier if you read the report yourself." Integra motioned for Walter to bring over a full incident report of the events that had occurred only a night before so that the Princess could read through it.

Luna's eyes scanned through the report at lightening speeds, looking like a certain other Princess when she was enraptured by a good book. A variety of emotions crossed the face of the purple Alicorn, disgust, shock, and then grim acceptance. "And the girl, what information have you gathered on her?"

A second file was retrieved by Walter and given to the Princess, who read through it at the same speed, but seemed to pause heavily once she reached the second page. "Integra." she looked up from the report.

"Yes Princess Luna?" Integra sat with her head resting on her hooves, knowing exactly what the Princess was reacting too.

The Alicorn stayed silent for a moment. "We…I think I might need something to drink. Something very powerful."

Integra nodded and looked toward Walter, giving a nod and sending the Earth Pony to get a bottle of their hardest liquor. It would be needed for the talks ahead.

* * *

Seras awoke in a large black void to the oddest feeling of floating without any ground beneath her. When she had been younger sometimes the Peagsus that ran the orphanage she lived in would pick her up and fly her around a bit, but it didn't feel the same.

No matter how excitied she was during those times there had always been a bit of fear, but this felt natural. For a moment she tried to remember how she had gotten here, but the memory seemed unimportant to her for some reason. She was at peace, and that was what mattered.

"Look brotherssssss! It awakenssssss!" a voice called out from the darkness. The voice held extra emphasis on the s in the words that had it, reminding Seras of a snake when it hissed at a creature for getting to close at it.

"Been agesss sssince we had a female" another equally snake like voice said.

"Be sssilent, ssshe wakesss" a third voice called out to the others.

Despite not being able to see anyone around her Seras felt like she was being watch by the voices, whatever they were. "W..who are you?" she asked, putting all of the strength that she had in her into the demand for information.

Suddenly the world around her shifted until she found herself in a cave like room, surrounded by rocks and only able to see thanks to a few low burning torches. The mare pushed herself up to all fours and intently wished she was back in the calm and dark room.

Before her were three massive serpents, each standing as tall as a building, wearing some sort of cloak with a hood that covered their eyes. Large chains wrapped themselves around the serpents and attached to the wall, held tight and firm so the creatures couldn't move anything but their heads. Whoever had sealed them had gone to great links to make sure they would never escape, and be as uncomfortable as possible.

"Bazark, I taught all thinking thingsss who live how to hate from my teachingsss the firssst life was taken, as such I am ssservant to only my own rage" The serpent on the left bowed its head a bit.

"Remar, I crafted the first lie from the truth, and my creation ssspread out into the world, I am ssservant to my own tongue" the serpent on the right gave a small bow.

The middle serpent looked down at Seras, larger than even the two creatures that flanked it. "I am Rechra, I lead the armies against

Light when the world was created, I am the father of darknesssss" a long tongue came forth from its mouth and moved under its hood, running along its scaly flesh. "I am ssservant to all." It lowered its head.

"Why am I here?" Seras wanted to run, but her body was frozen in place at the sight of the beasts. "Wait..I…I died" she put a hoof to her stomach, searching for the cut that the sword had made on her. "Am…am I in Tartarus?" she looked up fearfully at the serpents. Seras had no delusions that she was perfect, but she had never thought herself so bad that she would be sent into the realm of eternal imprisonment for her actions in life.

"Clever girl" Remar said with a snicker.

"Don't play with the poor thing; ssshe is obviously ssscared out of her wits." Bazark shouted at his fellow prisoner, obviously enraged.

"Enough!" the serpent who had declared himself Rechra commanded in a tone that silenced the two others. "Ssserasss Victoria, that is your name isn't it?"

Seras nodded her head, her dry throat unable to summon words at the moment.

"You are in a land between both life and death, a middle ground where thossse who have obtained immortality find themssselvesss before awaking to the world. While you are here we grant you the chance to ask any question to usss, for we can know and sssee all" Rechra looked down at her. "Understand through, Remar will lie, but it is how he liesss that isss important. Bazark will answer in whatever way his emotionsss drive him, and I will provide you will the absolute anssswer. Once you know all of this you can make a decision between two roadsss, one that leads into the afterlife where you can passsss into the next road, or one that leadsss back to your body, where you will live your new life."

Seras looked between the serpents and her mind seemed to calm itself, these creatures couldn't hurt here, they were bound to the wall and had even offered her help. She might not understand everything right now, but she would need to push forward it she ever wanted to. "Okay, fine" she said, looking down, trying to think of things to ask.

She let out a low breath before turning toward Remar. "Would me going back make a difference in the world?" Seras had often thought that despite all the good the militia did it wasn't enough, there were always more monsters and tings to deal with and any headway they made seemed reversed or worthless in the end.

"No sssingle being ever makes a difference in the world, if you are basssing your decisssion around your own persssonal worth to the world, than sssimply ssstay as you are." the Remar spoke his world without inflection, each one holding a cold bite to it.

Seras blinked at just how brutal the serpent's words were. Before he had put on an air of kindness, even if it did seem like he was holding something back to each of his words. Wait, he lies, but its important how he lies. Seras smiled to herself and bowed her head. "Thank you for your words" she turned toward Bazark. "Will me going back hurt people?"

The serpent let out a laugh and slowly ran its tongue along the outside of its mouth. "Oh yesss many will be hurt, but they will be creaturesss that dessserve the pain, dessserve the torment." A small laugh found its way into the serpents speech.

Okay, so that's something. Seras gulped and looked toward the largest Serpent. "Should I go back?" she asked, looking up at the

creature.

Rechra stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "The fact you asked that question ssshows you already know the answer." his words were heavy with wisdom of ages gone by.

As soon as the last question was answered a large door appeared in front of her, and a similar door appeared behind her. "Through one day liesss death, and the other life. Will you pusssh forward or allow yourssself to wither away?" all of the serpents watched Seras, wondering what she would do next.

Seras slowly moved forward, and with a final look to the serpents she opened the door and disappeared from the cave.

"Thusss ssshe goesss" the three serpents laughed as the torches all went out, leaving the place in utter darkness.

* * *

Seras awoke with a start, panting heavily and covered in sweat, pushing the blankets away from her body before letting out a sigh of relief. She was in her bed, all of that must have just been a nightmare. All of her friends were alive and everything was going to be okay. "Phil is going to get a laugh at this one." She laughed a bit to herself before opening her eyes. As soon as they were open all of the hope she had was instantly dashed as reality set in.

This was not the mare militia barracks she had shared with the others back at base, she was in some sort of large room made completely of stone. The bed she was laying in seemed quite fancy, and was softer than anything she had ever had the chance to lay on before.

After a few minutes of internet debate she finally kicked the blankets that had been covering her off and looked around. The room was bare of any paintings or furniture other than the bed. After some debate with herself she moved toward the door and slowly pressed it open, finding a hallway filled with paintings of a great number of older looking stallions and torches lining it. Seras made her way along the hallway, going up a set of stairs but freezing when she heard voices.

"And get this, she flies so fast that there actually a rainbow colored explosion behind her" two stallions were making their way down another hallway, both were carrying spears by their sides but seemed relaxed.

"Yah I will believe it when I see it, I mean anypony that fast would already be in the Wonderbolts." the second stallion scoffed and kept moving, giving Seras an opportunity to continue exploring the place.

Eventually the mare found a pleasant smell coming from one of the rooms, following her nose into it and finding a stallion in a rather neat looking vest and wearing two small cuffs around his hooves, with a cutie mark depicting a cup of tea on his flank. "Hm, now do I want to get the Dragons Breath or Headless Pony" the stallion seemed deep in thought while looking through a tall cabinet filled

with bottles of liquor.

Seras gulped and slowly made her way back, accidently stepped on a small tack someone had left on the floor and giving out a

yelp, causing the stallion to turn around and blink in surprise before putting on a calm smile. "Oh so you have finally awoken." He took a step toward the mare.

"Stay back!" she cried, taking a step back and feeling a sudden coldness wash over her. As the feeling spread through her body a number of kitchen knives and jars flew toward the stallion, aiming to strike him rather hard.

Before any of the objects could strike the stallion he moved one of his hooves through the air a few times, making a few circles before each object seemed to stop midflight. "Thank goodness," he said to himself before reaching forward and biting down on something, pulling his head back. As he did that the objects seemed to slowly sink to the ground with barely a clank. "Those are some of her favorite jars, hate to see them ruined." He turned toward the mare and gave her a calming smile. "There is no reason to be afraid, I don't plan on harming you"

Seras was still nervous, but the older stallion's words put her at ease. After all if he had planned on hurting her he probably would have already done it. "W..where am I?" she asked, a bit of fear finally coming to the forefront in her voice.

"Hellsing Manor, home of the Hellsing organization and from now on, your home as well Ms. Seras Victoria" he gave a small bow to the mare.

"How do you know my name, what do you mean my home?" tears began to gather in Seras's eyes as she looked at the stallion.

"I believe that Sir Integra would be able to explain it better then I, come now" he began to walk but paused at the door. "Oh but first" he raised his hoof again and Seras felt something wrap around her throat and press against it hard, like an invisible hand pressing against her. "Do not attempt to feed off of anyone in this manor, or I promise it will not end well" the pressure disappeared and he began to walk once more. "Wait a moment" he tossed his hoof back and a bottle of whiskey flew into his mouth, held there by his teeth. "Off we go" he said through his open mouth.

Seras blinked in confusion for a moment, following after the stallion. What did he mean feed off people? That didn't make any sense. While she began to wonder this a new fact entered her mind. When she had moved toward the kitchen she thought she had smelled something delicious, and it was only now that she realized what it was.

Walter had a small cut on the back of his leg, and a bit of blood had matted there. And that's where the smell was coming from.

What was happening to her?

* * *

Seras followed after Walter until they reached a rather strong looking pair of oak doors.

Walter smiled at her and tapped her side gently. "Keep a stiff upper lip and make sure to be respectful" he pushed open the door with his front hoof and revealed the room, which appeared to be a rather large office which was only sparsely furnished. Sitting inside of it was a blonde furred Pegasus with a pair of small rounded spectacles covering her eyes and the purple Alicorn Princess.

Seras felt her entire body freeze in shock at the sight of Luna, falling down to a bowing position and not looking up, holding a deep breath. Everyone knew the stories of the formerly banished Alicorn Princess.

Luna and Integra both gave each other a wry smile, being used to the action but still not entirely comfortable with the bows. "Rise little one" Luna said in a comforting voice.

For a moment Seras didn't move, unable to find the strength in her limbs that felt as if they were liquid at the moment. Finally she managed to push herself up and look toward the Princess, a minor amount of fear in her eyes. "Thank you Princess"

"Stand up straight" Integra suddenly barked out, causing Seras to stand straight at attention like she used to do during training.

"Thank you, Walter I assume you brought the drink?" the butler nodded and placed down the bottle of whiskey on the table and gave a small bow before going over to the corner. "Luna, if you would?"

Luna gave a wry smirk and used her magic to lift up the bottle and take off its top, pouring some of the amber liquid into two cups.

"You know, most of the time guests are served, not asked to serve"

"I don't remember inviting you" Integra lowered her head and took a small drink from the glass. "Do you drink girl?" she looked over to Seras.

"No ma'am." Seras shook her head. Even back when some of the people in the militia had brought in booze from their days off she had never enjoyed the taste.

"Good, horrible habit" Integra took another drink and shuddered as the liquid ran down her throat. "So I am sure you are wondering why you are here."

"Yes, I have no idea what is going on" the mare spoke honestly trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Very well, I will try to keep this short, you died in Cheddar and were reborn as a vampire" Integra looked at Seras curiously. "Any

questions?"

For a full minute the Earth pony mare was silent, before she began to burst out laughing. "Okay Phil real funny"

The Alicon and Peagsus looked at each other with a sigh, knowing that denial was the first step in the process. "This isn't a joke

little one, here" Luna levitated a mirror from the desk over to Seras, placing it in front of her.

When Seras looked into the mirror she didn't know what she was supposed to find. She looked the same as usual, mane was a bit messier than normal, her eyes were red…her eyes were red. Seras blinked and looked at her eyes in the mirror. Her once blue eyes were now a deep shade of crimson. When she opened her mouth to speak she noticed another change, her once flat teeth were now sharp like arrows, looking for fit in the mouth of a predator. "I…I…" a few tears found their way down the mare's face as

realization crashed over her.

"You are a vampire, yes" a masculine voice said from behind them. Seras quickly turned and felt her stomach drop at the sight of the stallion behind her who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was tall, only a bit smaller than the Alicorn behind her. His fur was pitch black as midnight, covered by the same red coat that had been worn the previous night. His eyes were uncovered, revealing the same color of crimson in his eyes that had now taken home in hers. "A creature of the night, a monster with a thirst for blood, understand militia girl?"

The mare gave a nod of her head, feeling both scared and calmed at the sight of the large black stallion. "Yes sir"

"Subtle as always Alucard" Luna smiled toward the black stallion and shook her head.

"Lady Luna, a pleasure as always" he walked over and took her hoof in his, placing a small kiss on the top of it before giving a small bow toward Integra. "A pleasant afternoon to you as well Sir Integra"

"Seeing you up this early is rare, did you come to see your newly sired vampire?" Integra asked, refilling the glass with whiskey.

"Indeed, you know me too well" he gave another small bow to the two. "I shall now return to my sleep, being awake this early tires me so" the stallion disappeared in a puff of dark smoke, disappearing from the room.

The three mares stood silently for a moment before Seras finally spoke. "So why am I here?" she asked awkwardly.

"Well that depends," Integra looked toward Luna. "In regards to the matter we discussed earlier do you have any qualms?"

Luna shook her head. "After meeting her I can tell you isn't the usual breed, I will convince my sister it is for the best."

Integra nodded, pleased by the answer. "Tell me Seras, have you ever heard of an organization called Hellsing?"

Seras thought back toward all of the lectures that Command Wildhoof had given them about the different organizations that they might run into during their work, but the name Hellsing didn't ring any bells in her head, all she knew was that the stallion named Walter had told her this was their home. "No, I haven't ma'am."

"There is good reason for that, Hellsing is a shadow organization that works under the cover of darkness to battle threats that would devour the entire world and make it their plaything given the chance. Forces of Darkness and their cults, demons from deep in the depths of Tartarus, and of course, vampires" Integra took a pause to let her words set in. "We are fully funded by both Luna and her sister, given the best materials and soldiers to accomplish our goals. But we work in complete secret, if the normal population learned of the threat that they face then there would be panic and chaos throughout the land, the perfect environment for the creatures of dark to make a plaything of the mortal world. "

The mare had to take a second to let it sink in before a question came to her mind. "What about the other events throughout the past few years?" she reflected on all of the awful events that had happened lately. "Like Nightmare Moon, or Discord, or that awful business with Tirek?"

Luna winced at the mention of Nightmare Moon, but stayed silent.

"Not our concerns" Integra said coldly. "If it was truly needed Hellsing would have stepped from the shadows and laid those foes to rest, but there are others who were more than able to handle it"

Finally Seras came to the question that had must dug into her mind. "So…what does this all mean for me?"

"You have two choices" Integra pushed away her glass and looked straight into the mare's eyes. "You can join Hellsing and become a vampire who slays other vampires, or allow us to end what was began in that forest before Alucard intervened."

Seras blinked at the cold ultimatum that had been given to her. It only took a moment for her to decide through. "I will join Hellsing, I

want to make sure that nothing like what happened to me ever happens again, nopony deserves that"

Luna gave a smile and stood up. "With that done I shall take my leave then, my best wishes to you young Seras Victoria, and may you find happiness in your new life" the Alicorn's body glowed purple for a moment before disappearing.

Integra looked at Seras for a moment before speaking. "Now then, lets discuss your future arrangements"

Seras nodded, ready for whatever came next. After all, with having become a vampire and joining a secret group what else could possibly surprise her?

* * *

Luna stepped through the glass and canceled the spell. "Thank you for your service my valiant guard"

The two Bat Ponies gave tired nods of their heads, obviously exerted from the effort of holding the portal open. "May we ask where you were?" one of them boldly asked.

"It is of little importance, certainly not something to worry about little ones" she walked through the door and smiled. "Through if we could keep this just between us it would be most appreciated."

The guards nodded their heads, willing to put aside their worries at the orders of the Princess. As they stepped through the doorway their eyes suddenly took on a glassy quality, almost as if they were in a trance.

"You were both watching over me as I took a nap in one of the common rooms, if anyone asks that is what you will tell them, do you understand?" the two nodded and eventually broke free of their trance. "Thank you for that, you may both take a day of rest."

The guards nodded and began to walk away, whispering about how Luna should get more sleep during the day and how they worried.

Luna gave a deep sigh and shook her head. "A necessary evil, still lesser than the real thing" she turned toward her sisters chambers, already prepared for a night of argument between the two.

* * *

When it rained in Manehattan it tended to pour for hours on end, rain not letting up for entire nights and days until the clouds had finally emptied their payloads onto the ground. Peagsi throughout the years had done their best to combat the sudden and massive rainstorms, but after enough failed attempts and injured wings the ponies of the city had just learned to deal with the occasional downpour with their usual grumbling and muttered curses.

However not even this dreadful rain was able to dampen the spirits of one family, for this was a very special day for them. A young colt and his father sat on their couch, reading an adventure novel and the newspaper respectively while waiting. Eventually a knock on the door rang out and both of them jumped up, large smiles on their faces.

The two of them almost ran toward the door and opened it up, revealing a mare with a syringe on her flank and a smile on her face. "I'm home!" she said, hugging both her husband and child in her hooves and holding them against her.

The family held each other in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying the presence of one another for a few minutes before finally breaking apart and laughing a bit.

"So dear how was your trip?" her husband asked, taking the umbrella his wife had by her side and placing it on the coatrack, not minding the drop of water falling onto the carpet. He was too happy to notice something as small as that.

"Yeah Mom did you help all the sick ponies?" the son looked up to his mom with wide and innocent eyes, the same look of admiration a child might give a super hero.

She laughed a bit and played with her son's mane. "Oh yes, there wasn't a sick person left in the entire town when I was done."

"That is so cool!" he jumped up a bit. "Oh Mom I made some pictures in class, do you want to see them, do you?"

The mare giggled and nodded. "Of course I do honey, go and get them so mommy can see them."

The colt darted off, leaving the couple alone in the living room. For a moment they just stood looking into each other's eyes before the stallion stepped forward and rubbed his cheek against his wives. "I missed you so much" he said with a soft smile, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"And you know I missed you too" the kiss was quickly returned and the two simply enjoyed being back in the same house for a moment.

"Ewwww come on dad she just got here don't be all googly eyes at her already" their son came into the room with a few papers between his teeth, walking over to his mom and putting them down in front of her.

"I will remember that when you get a special somepony in the future" his father said with a grin.

The colt shivered a bit. "Come on dad, girls are icky and have cooties and stuff"

The two parents laughed at their sons antics and his mother went through the pictures. "These are very good, I think we might have the start of a great artist here." The pictures were what one might expect of a young child, mostly scribbles that looked just enough like a pony to make some sense. "We should put one of these up on the fridge, which one would you like to go up dear?"

The young colt picked up a picture that had three poorly drawn ponies on it, two big ones and a small little pony. Above each one was a word. Me, Mommy, and Daddy. "This one!" he exclaimed.

The mare reached down and took it into her mouth and walked into the kitchen, putting it up on the fridge with a small magnet and smiling down at her son.

The father nodded in approval and turned toward the colt. "Okay you should go wash up, dinner will be ready in a few minutes and you wouldn't want to get the table dirty again."

The young colt sighed dramaticly. "Buuuuut daaaaaad…."

"Listen to your father sweetie." The mare kissed her one on the top of his head. "Go wash up."

The colt gave a grunt in response and walked back toward the washroom, clearly not wanting to leave his parents in the living room but also knowing that he had to wash up.

The couple shook their heads at their childs antics before setting up the table for their dinner. "So did you do anything exciting on your trip?"

The mare shook her head in the negative. "All my time was spent helping those afflicted by the disease. It was so awful, most were so sick they couldn't even get out of their beds."

The stallion nodded a bit, knowing his wifes sorrow. He had been a nurse before they had their child, but had stopped in order to raise their young colt. They had been right next to each other through some of the worst illnesses that had plagued ponies all around. The memories of the hospitals and places they went would stay with him for a long time. "Listen I know we both want to have one of us here to raise our son, but if you need me to come back…"

Before he could continue there was a knock on the door, causing both of the ponies to look to each other in confusion. Neither had been expecting guests tonight. The stallion made his way toward the door and looked through the small glass orb that would allow him to see what was on the other side.

Sitting out in the rain were two shivering figures covered by raincoats, surrounded by the pouring rain. "Is anyone there?" one of the figures asked in a masculine tone. "We were trying to walk home but there was a flood on our street and we can't get to our homes, could we come in until the rain passes up?"

The stallion paused for a moment before unlocking the door. He knew how horrible it could be to get stuck outside in this weather, and he didn't want to leave the two to suffer out there. "Opening the door" he said, warning the two so he could push it open.

"Please come i…" before the pony could finish a knife flew out and sliced open his neck, letting a quick stream of blood to pour from it. The pony who had stood in front of the door lifted a hoof and slammed it into the stallion, throwing him across the room and into the wall on the other side.

"Honey what was…" the mare came out and froze as she saw her husband's corpse crumpled up on the ground. "What…"

The second pony moved like a blur toward the mare, pushing her head forward and taking her neck between its teeth and pulling back, ripping a large chunk of flesh from her neck and spraying the raincoat that covered the figure in a spray of crimson blood. The mare fell over, twitching a bit before death finally claimed her. The second figure dipped her head and began to drink the blood from the ground, lapping it up with its tongue.

"Fuck…" the first figure's hood pulled back and revealed a blue furred stallion with a short yellow mane, a short goatee of the same color, and pure red eyes surrounding two black pupils. "Seeing you lap up that blood makes my cock hard as a spear Maria"

The second figures hood was pulled down as well, revealing a green coat of fur, a purple mane and a spiral horn on the top of her head. The mare's eyes were the same color as the stallions, and when she smiled, revealing two rows of sharp teeth. "What are you waiting for then Marco, come over here and mount me on top of this corpse, I want to lap up its blood while you pound me from behind."

The stallion didn't need to be asked twice, quickly moving toward the mare and preparing to make that wish a reality.

"Mom…Dad!" the young colt entered the room and his eyes became the size of plates as he saw his parents blood and corpses on the ground.

"Aw the fuck is this?" the stallion named Marco asked, scratching his goatee and looked at the colt.

"Wait Marco" the mare walked over to the young colt and looked into his eyes. "You are scared aren't you little one?"

The colt couldn't speak, his throat seized by fear of the two people standing in his new blood soaked house.

"Do you like art?" the mare asked with an innocent smile, lips hiding her fangs easily.

A fearful nod in the positive came from the colt, who looked up to the two of them with a shivering body.

"Good, Marco, lets show him our newest piece" Maria smirked back at the stallion.

Marco nodded and lifted a hoof before a deep purple energy surrounded the two corpses and lifting them into the air, followed by a knife which began to carve into them, letting various intestines to come out of their bodies and wrap around their necks, attaching to the roof.

The colt let out a thin stream of hot liquid between his legs as he watched the scene in utter horror. Finally a scream managed to come through his mouth, but was quickly silenced by the fangs of Maria biting into his face and ripping through most of the colts face, spilling forth blood and bits of brain matter onto the floor as Maria began to chomp on her meal. "Fucking virgin blood is the best shit on in the world." Before she could continue a sudden pressure pushed against her from behind, and when she turned she saw Marco mounting her.

"Can't fucking hold back, you biting into that colts face just got me rock hard, just imagine all we can do with it" he began to move and Maria began to moan, lapping the blood from the fallen colt, all drowned out by the pouring rain outside.


End file.
